503
by Ihatedancing
Summary: Ivan Braginski left his old town of boredom.He found himself an apartment room,where he lived next to a beautiful Chinese lady.He had a weird dream of her,that could drove him to insanity. IVAN X fem YAO
1. Chapter 1

503

This is a Rochu fic…This is my first attempt to write a fiction so, and I'm sorry for my grammatical errors. btw my English is suck and it's not my mother tongue, but any of you like it I would gladly continue to story.

I do not own Hetalia

It was his first day in this lonely windy small town. The Russian walked to an apartment, and entered. The grey haired apartment owner walked to him and handed him his key. They stomped their way up to the stairs.

"I'm Leighton Mr. Braginski, your room is one the fifth floor next to Miss Wang, I haven't cleaned the room yet, and I'll have it clean later for you" The old man said with a broad smile. Ivan nodded and looked his key with a tag on it.

'503?' so this is his room number.

"What do you do Mr. Braginski?" he tried to break away the silence between them

"I'm a doctor" Ivan answered briefly as he lifting his baggage along

"No offense Mr. Braginski,you know, all the doctors came here and left, they just can't stand this little town, they say it was too quite and they couldn't earned a lot of money"

"And who is this…Miss Wang by the way?"

"Well, your neighbor, she is one damn fine beautiful lady, she never take interested in any guy"

"I see"

They went into the room. It is a small beige room. There were two old wooden chairs beside the pretty semi-large window and small porch outside. Ivan saw a broken mirror on the wall.

"I'll take the room, but could I have this mirror changed?" Ivan stared back at him with his childish smile

"Oh! Of course, I didn't notice this. Last time, I check it was 3 weeks ago. I apologize…You see there was a guy; he was so kind of weird. Anyway he doesn't live here anymore" Leighton said, whereas Ivan didn't care much of the story.

"I promised you…; you can't find any cheaper rent than this!" Leighton got out of the room and ran into the lady next door at the same time.

"Ni hao… Leighton" Wang smiled

"Hello Miss Wang! how are you doing?"

They began chatting and talking about each other. Ivan overheard their conversation while he was checking out his room, and he was getting upset by them. The talking became so noisy that which irritates him. Ivan despised noises; he was a man of silence. Ivan never liked hearing people talked; it brought him back to his elementary school's life. Whenever he walked passed anyone, they were always gossiping about him.

"Hey, hey did you know that… Braginski ate a cat alive and shared them with his weird sisters."

"Yeah I heard about it too! Braginski and his sister are such a retarded."

"Besides, he is disgusting dumb bastard"

Ivan never cared for those piercing words, yet they hurt him so, he just didn't know time goes by, Ivan sealed his heart , he took everything he want, from anyone he could .Some say he is a selfish and cold.

He started to furious, were they talking behind his back!? Ivan walked to Leighton and the weird accent lady.

"Shut..p!" He yelled but suddenly silent by the Chinese lady

"Yes…?" the lady couldn't catch the words

Ivan was captivated by her beauty.

"I'm Wang Lian Nihao and nice to meet you Mister….?" She smile at him gently

Ivan gave her a firm handshake .Lian surprise, yet put her undying beautiful smile to him. Ivan's eyes traveled along her golden brown eyes and pinkish lips. She wore her blue Chinese dress, a Cheongsam, her braided dark hair long in length to her hips. Her hand was so small, it would felt wonderful if her hands caressing his face and those lips kissing his body. Back to reality, Ivan let of her hand and introduces himself.

"My name is Ivan Braginski" Ivan saw that Lian was troubled by something; she tilted down her head, frowned.

"Is something wrong Miss Wang…?"

"Aiyah!!I have Erhu class to teach oh and I'm getting late!! Excuse me Mr. Braginski, Leighton" Lian went back to her room fetched her Erhu and ran down stairs.

Ivan's heart beat so fast, he yelled

"You can call me Ivan!!" his purple eyes watched her as her left the apartment.

Leighton smiled and chuckled, it's seemed another man has fallen for lovely Miss Wang.

"Would you like me to clean your room now…?" Leighton asked

"I'll do it myself thanks very much" Ivan said with a blush, Leighton nodded and walk away

Ivan went back to his room; he felt his heart beat so heart as if it would popped out side. Lian was so beautiful. He had always thought Katyusha and Natalia; his sisters were the most beautiful women in the world. Now he met Lian in this boring town, his life here would be nice. Ivan took off his scarf and out it on the hanger, the smell of it made him miss Katyusha, but once he decided to leave his hometown, he packed things up and left it without telling anyone even Katyutsha or Natalia. He knew Natalia would be furious at him and Kayutsha must be crying begging him to comeback. Ivan didn't want to be only a doctor in his hometown, he knew he had hunger for new experiences and places, the only thing that could tied him to a place if he married hopefully his soul mate was not Natalia, his own silly sister who dreamt of marrying him.

He tossed himself on his bed unbutton his coat stared at the ceiling, he felt something like pieces of paper under the were not papers but photos. Ivan took a look at them one by one. The first photo it was Lian sitting elegantly reading her book in a bedroom which he supposed it was her bedroom. The second photo Lian was combing her hair her face was worried and slight hint of fear. The third one …he was shocked and almost dropped the was tied lying on the bed her Chinese dress and bra was cut, exposed her arousal breasts . Ivan took them all and flipped them altogether. These photo was a scene while that bastard was trying to rape the oriental beauty. He imagined that man cut her dress open and cut her bra again with the same knife , then teared her dress to see the whole naked body. Before that damned evil bastard could do anything, he decided to enjoy himself more, he forced a bottle of Vodka in side her month squeezed her nose her she could swallowed it, the liquid was hot burned down to he throat. He took the bottle back and poured it again on her naked body. He wanted to taste Vodka on her body. Her panties were wet and transparent. The mad man ripped it off spread her legs wide and entered her lustfully. Lian face was red of embarrassment and shame, her entire body was intruding by a man she didn't love.

How he loved Lian's body so soft and warm. She cried, refused and begged for him to stop.

"Please stop this, it's hurt No…stop!.. no more! "

He wouldn't stop before he could get the ultimate pleasure from this angelic body. the man stared in her eyes as he raped her, She stared back with tears of hatred ,it was a man he knew perfectly well , he reflected in Lian eyes, It was …him…Ivan Braginski.

"Ivan!! Ivan!! Braginski!!" a loud feminine voice woke him up from his slumber.

He didn't know how long he was dosed off, his hand held nothing but a blanket. There were only one photo left beside the side of his bed, the one with Lian reading a book.

A Minute Miss Wang!! Ivan got out off his bed. He ran and opened to door.

Seeing Lian smile at him and chuckled, Ivan was getting hotter and redder.

"Aiya!Ivan, you look terrible, were you sleeping?" Lian smiled, why she was always smiling, he wondered.

"Oh no I was…drea I meant yes I was sleeping" He responded

"You forgot your things outside, I can't believe you are a doctor,my you are so forgetful Braginski"Lian handed him his baggage . Ivan quickly held it and thanked her many times in his native language.

"You are from Russia?"

"Yes, I am and its better, you can call me the way where are you from Lian?" he put it next to him

"China!you should have guessed by my name ,Doctor Braginski" Lian teased him.

"Da! I know it just…well…"

"It's all right Doctor Braginski"

"Ivan… please"

"ok Ivan…then you can all me Lian, "Lian smiled and returned to her looked back at the blond.

"Oh and by the way, you should go back to bed now, it's 11.30 already" she closed the door behind her, and there were only silence.

As Ivan closed his door He felt warm and welcome by his pretty neighbor, but the dream worried him, he never raped her or even knew her, how could he had that stupid horrible immoral yet erotic dream? Suddenly, he heard a male voice behind him.

"Did you enjoy your pleasant dream I gave you, dear newcomer"

He frowned and turned back to see who's that voice, Ivan though his mind was playing trick on him. He was exhausted from traveling this far to here, he needed rest.

"I would never do that to Lian…she is precious, I'll ask her out" Ivan smiled to himself. He paid no mind of that dream, He went back to his bed lie down and hoped to see Lian cheerful smile tomorrow.

Review and comments please T.T


	2. Chapter 2

Well… here you go…chapter 2

Actually, I've changed some plots , it's took too much time .Anyway I am so happy for your reviews, I thought nobody would read this silly fic. Ok, I won't waste your time any more, enjoy folks!

It's been 3 weeks, he hasn't had a chance to ask Lian out, Ivan was so busy at the hospital working. He was curious about Lian was having another person in her room, because he heard a young man voice in her room. She might be living with a guy, but he never saw his rival came out of her room. As Ivan was looking at his patient's chart he heard a feminine voice called him from behind.

"Hello Dr. Braginski!" Lian walked toward him, his heart skipped a beat.

"Well hello Lian, please call me Ivan" he smiled at her.

Lian patted at the teenage boy next to her on his shoulder, the boy have brownish golden eyes like hers, his face resembled her as they are mother and son. He stared at Ivan like a doll no emotion at all, not even a smile. Ivan was so curious of his thick eye brows…it's resembled someone he knew. There he was looking at his rival

"Xianggang don't be rude to Dr. Braginski,"

"Good afternoon doctor, I'm Xiangang her little brother." They shaker hand and he boy bowed to him which surprised Ivan.

"You have British accent" Lian's smile faded, Ivan thought he might have offended her, with only god knows what the reason while Xiangang was silence showed no emotion.

"He studied in the UK; he will be staying with me a week doctor. Where is the OPD Dr. Braginski?" Lian answered quickly, oh how hated when she called him , it's like she called him a stranger.

"Turn right and go straight, you can't miss it Lian"

"Thank you "

"Just Ivan…Lian"

"Yes Ivan" Lian grabbed Xiangang's hand and stared to walked, but the boy faced Ivan and said

"Doctor…We are having meat Baozis Dim sum and tea tonight, would you like to join us?"The boy invited him to their dinner; this meant he could have a chance to get to know Lian.

"Da, I'll be glad to join you two tonight" He beamed brightly to her, Lian was surprised of that Xianggnag have said. His eyes one her, those purple captivating eyes, Lian blushed and gently pull the boy with her.

----

In the room 502, Lian's room. Xianggang sat on her bed drinking hot jasmine tea,Lian stared at him intensively, their eyes met.

"Xiangang…Why did you invite Braginski? It 's been a long time I want to have dinner with you"Lian nagged

"Your tea smells good as usual jiejie" Xianggang ignored her question

"Ugh, just tell me" Lian bend down and caressed he little brother face. The boy tilted his face down.

"Well. I think…Ivan is a nice person…and I know you cried over Arthur on the phone sometimes…I mean you should go on with your life, meet someone new jiejie"Lian took the boy's teacup away.

"I never done that, I forgot about him already the only thing I thought of him is …he is a stupid jerk"

"That's why you can't forget Arthur…see why don't you just ask Ivan out? He likes you, I'm a man, I know the way he look at you it's special"

"Aiyah I never thought you to be like this, you becoming more and more Arthur…"

"Anybody home? It's me Ivan"

Xaingang ran to the door completely ignored his elder sister, left Lian exhaled, she went back to the stove and checked out her Baozis and dim sums.

The boy welcomed the blond; Ivan thanked him for his inviting. He held a bottle of Vodka

Ivan…could you bend down a bit, so I could whisper, I'll tell you something it's a secret. The boy said with his emotionless tone

"Da…"

"Are you a romantic person, I mean very romantic"

"Da… I could be, I guess I am"

"Good, I know you like my sister, you see she's a strong head and hot tempered sometimes, and she likes flowers and…"

"Oh…I didn't bring flowers, the florist is closed"

"Xianggang, Ivan the food is served!!" Lian interrupted their conversation.

Lian and her little brother sat on the couch and Ivan sat on the armchair around a small coffee table. Ivan poured his Vodka on the table, Lian blinked and gulped, she knew it's a western liquor called "Vodka", she preferred tea , but she don't have money to buy one, and she never taste Vodka before. Ivan poured Vodka in her cup,Lian smiled watched them silently.

Ivan took a one Baozi and ate it. He could felt the delicious sweet stuffed meat inside, the sensation of her effort in making each Baozi

Lian…this is very delicious, I love it!! Ivan grinned widely, Lian is not only a desperately gorgeous woman, but she is the mistress of cooking as well.

Lian blushed and him another one.

You flattered me, Ivan, here have another one. Lian always happy when other appreciated her cooking skills. She forgot to keep distance form her Russian watched and smiled to himself.

Lian watched Ivan as he was eating and enjoying his vodka, he looks happy and face grew redder but he is not drunk. Ivan stared conversation with Xianggang which made their conversation lively. They talked about Xianggang's life in Hongkong and United Kingdom. Lian sipped a cup of vodka one after another .Ivan talked about his life his Russia his sisters and his friends which sounds like subordinates to Lian and the teenage more He talked about how cold Russia was, the more she pitied the Russian. The weather must be cold there, how he kept himself warm? wasn't it cold to sleep alone?

Ivan's body was getting hotter and hotter, he tried to unfasten his scarf, but he was unable to take it off by himself. Lian crawled to Ivan, from the other side of the table and unfastened his beige scarf.

"Are you feeling all right Ivan? Your face is red"

"I can't take my scarf off"

The Chinese gave him a poor-you-look .She caressed Ivan's faced then move to his fore head. Ivan froze and startled by her action, blushing. I must be dreaming, but this is the least perfect moment…. Except the boy is in the same room, he couldn't move, and never wanted to move, waited for lian's helping.

Xinggang watched silently, he knew that it's normal for adults to behave such a way, especially when they are drunk.

"Xiang…please bring a towel and a bowl of water"

"Yes, Ta-jie"

"Here…let me help you…take THAT off" She pulled the scarf so hard that she tumbled down on the back; consequently, the blond fell down on her. They looked in each other eyes, Lian blushed. Ivan could hear he heart was beating and her breathing, her body beneath his body. The only thing that separated them together are just their his thin T shirt and her silk Chinese dress .Was the beauty creature seducing him, he was dying to know, but he couldn't wait for her answer. Not anymore.

Ivan forced his lips on her harsh, yet followed by a sweet tender kiss; he should be gentle for lips parted

The Russian opened his eyes to admire Lian . Unexpectedly, He saw Natalia smiled seductively.

"Why did you stop Nii-san…?"

"I'm willing to fulfill your every desire and your needs."

I am your woman…make love to me Ivan" the purple eyes grew widen in horror with a slight of disgust.

"Don't you say that to me ever, that's disgusting Natalia!!"Ivan slapped her face, Natalia fall over on the floor as she turned back to face Ivan, her face became Lian, her lips bled; her brownish golden eyes stared back in confusion.

"Natalia…a?" Ivan blinked his eyes, it was Lain, the woman he slapped was Lian!

Lian felt ashamed, his slapped got her sobered. Lian turned back to see Xianggang dropped the water bowl in his hands

Lian got up from the couch pushed Ivan back in tears.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Go back to your room!" Lian shed her blood on the corner of her bruised lips.

"Lian I didn't mean it, I thought you were…"

"You must think I'm a trashy prostitute huh? Your presence here disgusted me! Was that the way to treat a lady!? And…and in front of my brother!?" her tears was falling. The little boy rushed to his sister hugged her tightly and point at Ivan. Xiang couldn't say a word, his face shown fear in his brown eyes, tears falling, screaming like a mad man.

"Jiejie!!! Jiejie!! The devil , he…the devil, the damn,evil monster!!"

"Xiang…What wrong!?" Lian held the little boy tight, she could calm him down even a bit the boy cried even louder and louder.

"Look what you done to him" Lian eyed him in rage

"No! I didn't , I don't know …I'm no devil!? , please and I never thought of you that way!" Ivan couldn't think of a nice and clear sentence to answer her, as his career could say in serious situation. Lian was not his patient and he was not her Doctor.

" I understand more than enough Ivan" Lian thrown his coat at him ,pushed him out of her room ,and slammed the door shut in front of him,

He stood there like a statue…, how could he saw Lian as Natalia, Ivan wanted to kicked himself, was he having problems with his eyes. He touch his lips, he still tasted Lian lips,

her special Peony scent. He felt his heart ached for Lian .She was special to him he knew…she is his love at first sight. Ivan went back to his room tidied things up and went back to his room.

Ivan walked around his room in frustration, slammed his trench coat on the blond turned and checked himself in the new mirror which he asked Leighton to changed. The amethyst eyes saw a corpse-like pale man behind him, the man smiled at him such an evil grin, his pale hands held Ivan behind his back, the unknown creature had the same nose the same face and the same eyes , he looked just like Ivan ,unless small dark bruises under his eyes,he was like to rot anytime, a perfect creation of devil identical twin .

"Lian was pretty rude wasn't she?" the sentence made Ivan goosebumps

"Wha…what the, who the hell are you!?"

"Just call me…the Possessor, I know you Ivan…you like to own things, I do too" the demon kissed on his cheek.

That's all for now….next time I'll try to elaborate more details.

English is not my mother tongue , believe me I'm trying my best.

Reviews are very welcome; it brings me joyfulness and inspiration!

^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Okay…here you go chapter 3

"'k if m'memory serves m' right, you saw a man who look exactly like you in your room ,but you're living alone"

"da…Dr. Oxenstierna" Ivan said to the Psychiatrist.

"I ran s'me test on you and I think you are 'erfectly fine."

"Am i?"

"Ya, you're,maybe you need a long vacation"

"I'll think about it…how is your girlfriend doing?"

"G'd,I married her,she is m'wife and we have a do you ask?"

"Well…nothing…you are still protective of her as usual"

"'Ya …you see I got my patients waiting…"

"Were you and Tina angry of me?"

"No…not more,we were so young and stupid… and the stupid one is you"

"i see thanks…Berwald"

"uhhuh you are welcome"

Berwald Oxenstierna, his high school roommate and once a love rival. Berwald have graceful gesture and character,always calm and quiet. Although he was considered one of a school celebs, but his green eyes and blond hair always captivated the girls,his face was flawless except he knotted his brows many Swede could have any girls he wanted, however he longed for Tina, a Finnish girl.

Tina once was Berwald closest friend. They gone everywhere together, done everything together,yet Berwald never made a move on her. He got things slow as a good friend and a good boyfriend-to-be. Tina came to Berwald so often, that she and Ivan became friends. The three were friends once…

On the night of Christmas eve, Tina wore a little red Mrs. clause dress, carried a large bag of presents waited Berwald on his doorstep. She knocked the door once again, she was expecting Berwald to open the door, but her wish wasn't granted it was the Russian.

"Hi Ivan…Is Berwald home?"

"He 'll be back soon…he's at Eduard's "

"I thought we are going to celebrate altogether"

"Da , but he need his laptop fixed, he'll be back in 15 minutes" Ivan looked at his watch.

Tina saw the pack of presents which addressed to Ivan. The room was clean and neat. There were two beds rested opposite, between the beds there is a couch and a small coffee table with a tiny artificial decorated Christmas tree on it.

Berwald was back they drank and talked until the right kept his eyes on her all of astonishment all the time. The right time came to exchange and open the handed a small present to Ivan's large hands. Ivan give his present to her.

"Thanks Tina!"

"You are welcome…Ivan" the Finnish smile then hand the another bigger present to the Swede.

Ivan stared in awe; his roommate got a bigger present box than eyes were full of adoration looking at her dear Berwald, her favorite friend, no her love one. Does bigger box meant higher of affection?

"I hope you like it Berwald"

Berwald give his present back to Tina

"…I…er…Thanks here is yours…I'm not sure whether you like it or not?"

They open gifts, Ivan got a bottle of Vodka while Berwald found many things inside the the box there were photos of Berwald and Tina together. Berwald when he was in the school debate hearted shape chocolate,and a doggy plushy with Santa suit on it.

"Berwald…I have loved you for so long, I know its impropriated."

"I should be the one saying that…I love you more Tina, and there will be so much more for me to express…" the Swede held her tightly kissed her neck and traced to her lips, the Finnish girl moaned. Ivan walked into the bathroom, left them there, he hated when he was not needed for anyone while Berwald had it all. The Swede was better than him in every admitted to himself, he is envied of Berwald.

The blond drunk his Russian water, wiped his mouth with his sleeves. Why there was no one to love him. He desperately needed passionate eyes, gentle words, and loving caress. If there was no one to give him, so he might have to took away from someone…

She moaned and cried for the Swede, a good friend turned to a man with desire sudden when she expresses her love to him.

"Berwal…d ah!! AHH!

"i..l'v ya..hmmph!"

He wished to beloved , like ordinary people experiences .Ivan gave herself for the man she loved…how did he get for Christmas, Nothing , no one?He deserved some could a woman loved him there are no one wants to be with him,He was just no one.

Berwald would even get bored of the girl soon…Tina is so nice and loveable she would be perfect to him.

.

.

.

There was no one as perfect as the Finnish girl

"What a stupid logic…stupid stupid Ivan" Ivan buried his old memories to himself and went back to his office.

Later that night, Ivan went back to his apartment, it was raining, he held an umbrella and walked along the footpath ,many shops are closed, there were no customers inside . the blond was thinking of buying a used car or a new one .Suddenly a small figure of a woman . she turned back at him trembling of cold wind and massive rain.

He knew it was Lian , Ivan touched her shoulder, she startled and faced him

"Xiang…?"

""Lian why are you out here in the rain." Ivan let her under his umbrella, she was shivering and sobbing. There was a plaster on her cheek. His heart was pierced seeing her bruise, the one he made.

"Doctor…Braginski"

"Please I'll take you home"

"Can you help me…my brother he ran away" she clenched on his coat

"What happened?"

"We had a fight this morning; he ran away, I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Let's go to the police"

"No!, if Arthur knew, he wouldn't let me see my little brother again"

"who is Arthur!?"

"Please I'll explain later you must help me, PLEASE! I'll do anything"

"You promise?" Ivan clasped his hands on his lips, was his lips saying things on its own?

"Yes yes yes whatever you want damn it!!"

" Let's go" Ivan take off his coat and cover her with it.

Lian was puzzled, for a moment her was so and selfish then he was tender and kind

The Russian took her to places to search for Xiang , but there were none to be found. The blond felt somewhat weird when he took Lian to places for a search, there were many people staring at her avoiding his gazed. Some people were talking behind Lian…He didn't know what they were talking , and he knew it was not something nice.

Ivan took her to the nearest restaurant to find a clue of the missing boy.

"Bonsoir Monsieur et mademoiselle!"

"Francis…did Xiang come here?"

"Oui, ma Cherie Pourquoi?"

"Don't you Pourquoi where did he go to?"

"Her brother ran away …"Ivan held Lian 's back, stopped her from yelling at the French

"Ah oui oui, didn't you the one who take him away?" Francis chuckled

"No…He was with me at the hospital " a voice came from the table,Ivan looked back to see Berwald and his wife were eating their Bouillabaise.

"Oh hello Ivan"Tina waved her hand for acknowledgement.

"Dr. Oxenstierna are you serious?" Lian asked

"Ya Miss Wang"

"Lian don't worry ,we'll find Xiang!"Tina smiled at her

""

Suddenly, Ivan sensed that the devil was watching at him out of the restaurant window stared at the dirt trail near by the wood in front of the restaurant. Seeing the devil giggled at him, he point to a direction

"to the wood nearby the lake" he said, let him no choice to follow the demon's instruction. Ivan held Lian hand and lead her to the wood

"Where are you taking me!?"

"Nyet,but I got a feeling he is there in the wood"

"…there is a lake there, perhaps Xiang is there" Francis exclaimed .

Ivan got out of the restaurant; pull Lain along into the woods .The pale green eyes look at them intensively. His Finnish wife forced him to look into her eyes.

"Shouldn't we help them…Honey?"

"Ivan shouldn't met Lian…if Arthur was here…he wouldn't let this happened"

"I see …I thought…you.."

"Shh! We promised not to talk about it"

"Yes dear"

In the drak woods,the rain was heavy, The Russian and Chinese were searching little was nowhere to be found , the more they got deeper in the woods, the more they were worried

"Xiang!! Where are you!!??"

Ivan forced lian to face him, he put his index finger on her lips

"I think I'm hearing something"

"Help!!! Ta-jie!!! Anyone!!" A voice from the lake nearby, Ivan and Lian tried to run as fast as they could followed the boy's voice. The sound of someone fell in to the arrived at the lake , the little boy was drowning as if someone was pulling his leg, Xianggang struggled to stay Chinese lady was about to jumped in the lake , Ivan pushed her on the muddy ground and went into the water to help the struggling boy.

Xiang was drown but, he was conscious Ivan swam to reach for the boy tried to fetch Ivan's hands., Ivan saw a big shadow with a shaped human. Pulling the boy right leg. He was that damn all his might I van caught the boy hands pulled up to the surface, the demon let go of Xiang,he smiled to Ivan with his sharp teeth and wide haunted violet eyes.

They were coughing and breathing for air,The Russian took the boy out of the lake . Lian held her little brother

"Xiang…I love you please,don't run away from you want to go back to Arthur , you can tell me"

"The devil brought me here."

"Who…?"

"the devil" Lian looked at Ivan

"It wasn't him…"

"WE better get home or else we 'll caught a cold"Ivan suggested , he out his professional character upfront, he wished to continued the conversation elsewhere but not here.

"Yes we should" Lian nodded

The three walked out of the wood and go back to their their reach the destination, They went to the 5th floor, Ivan walked Xiang and Lian to their room. Unexpectedly, Lian fell down on the wooden corridor. He touched her forehead, it seems she had a fever.

"Lain!"

"Ta jie!!"

Ivan lift her up, Xiang looked at the Russian smile warily.

"Ivan…could you take care of her tonight"

"well…I don't think"

"It's ok…you are a doctor aren't you? Won't you helped your patient, and don't worry about me I'll be fine"

"…all right" Xiang open Lian's room with her keys and closed the door in front of Ivan

The Russian carried her to his room, they were soaking wet ,Ivan unlocked his door, put her on his bed undressed her. Lian face was red, Ivan took her temperature. Lian really had a took a flashlight pointed at her eyes .

"Lian are you awake"

He caressed her cheek

"Ouch !...this was worst when you slapped me"

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be …are you taking your reward,but I'm not ready for that" Lian stared at the Russian a very cold look, insulted him.

Ivan got angry, He took of the necktie, tied her hands on his resisting kicking him ,but Ivan was too strong

"Lian stop torturing me … you are such a rebellious woman"

"What! Let me go!"

"Listen! I'm not going to rape you or anything I need you to take a bath Lian" their eyes met, Ivan exhaled, Lian looked stared at him, not moving.

"I'll prepare a hot bath for you ok?" He sat next to her.

"No I want to go back to my room you Horny Fatty Bear!!" Ivan chuckled was that the best she could say.

"Or I'll wash you myself, I would be honored dear Lian" the Chinese blushed, she didn't want to look at his face, she turned away, she decided to give into him. A bath it's just a bath Lian….keep telling yourself that

The Russian went inside his bathroom for just 15 minutes, left Lian lying there on his bed half-naked.

Ivan got out off his bathroom, then took Lian to his Bathroom and left her once again

"I'll be waiting outside…until you get dressed… and make yourself at home"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I must warn you, there are fluff moments XD

Lian pondered on her numerous thoughts; she carefully took of the wet Chinese dress. It was ruined by the mud .Lian turned around to see her own refection on the mirror behind her. The large mirror in front of her shown a reflection of untied her braided hair , the dark hair beauty once remembered of Arthur , her former lover, he told her how he love her hair untied. She never loved anyone like Arthur. How he kissed her on her lips , how he tried to please her with his cooking which she never dared to tell him how horrible it was, the day he left her of his boredom. She was lucky to have such a beautiful face and delicate body, and remained a virgin. The Chinese bet that Ivan knew nothing of her age and she would remain it that way. The golden brownish eyes glanced at his chemise which he was prepared for her; Lian felt the fabric with her slim hand and smiled to herself. Ivan was very concerned enough to left her his shirt…how nice of him. May be the Russian wasn't that bad…

Then, She sat inside the tub, the water was warm, she was looking up and down , she was indeed felt a little bit scared of the Russian might invade her. For a while, Lian felt calm, she heard his muttering in Russian out on the corridor. As she tried to listened, she realized Ivan wasn't muttering, He was humming a song…, she remembered it was Waltz of flowers of Tchaikovsky. He did have soothing voice; Ivan was a man of talents. Lian may be an Erhuist but she adored classical music as well, Xiang often brought her some great cds from Europe. Lian cleaned, dried herself and got out of Ivan's bathroom. She wore his shirt and opened the door to let Ivan in.

"…you can come inside now Ivan" she smiles sweetly to him without knowing it.

"…Did I make you scared?" Ivan wasn't sure of her smile; he walked back inside the room.

"No… your voice kept me company, it was beautiful…thanks" Lian dried her hair with Ivan's towel.

"Oh and thank you for helping me finding Xiang, I didn't know what to do if Arthur's here"

"Umm if you don't mind me asking…who is Arthur?"

"Xiang's step father…and my ex-boyfriend"

"I see…,so you are not seeing anyone?"

"No…I'm not seeing anyone" the Chinese copied almost his whole sentence, she beamed at him.

Ivan blushed, his face went red. Lian walked to him she could hear his heartbeat. She leaned in tip-toed to the Russian. He was confused, wondered what was she trying to do, whether he was dreaming or not?

"Aiyahh you Russian people are too tall, did you know that , here's your reward" She grabbed his head tilted his face down , kissed on the tip of his nose twice. The blond was stunned, as if it was his first kiss.

"I hope…you won't catch a cold of kisses…umm…shall we go to bed?" Ivan knew that Lian wouldn't think of how risk it is to ask him that way. He had to suppress himself from her charms; he knew some day he wouldn't resist it.

Ivan let Lian slept on his bed. She lied down. He took an armchair next to the bed.

"…Doc…could you sleep next to me tonight"

"Are you sure Lian?"

"Yes…Ivan your room is so gloomy and scary" she looked around the room

"Is that what you wished" Ivan walked to the bed lied down next to her

"Could you watch me before I slept?"

"Da… "

"Thanks Ivan"

In no time , Lian was in her deep sleep, Ivan admired her beauty. Almond eyes, with long lashes, desirable rosy lips. Lian was breathing peacefully. He didn't dare to caress her face he was worried that the exquisite lovely creature would wake up. He wished Lian would sleep like this forever in his bed, never ever left him.

He looked across his room. The possessor was sitting on another armchair. He eyes were full of jealousy and hatred. This time the blond didn't fear of the devil. Ivan ignored at the foul creature who duplicated his appearance, how pathetic it was.

"…I don't know what you are…but Lian is with me now, and you do not belong here."

Ivan turn of the lamp nearby his bed and pulled a blanket over them. The devil disappeared.

"She belongs t' me Braginski!"

"Well…Tina is kind and nice , I want her too, it's not a crime"

"For your information, you went to her house before I did , kissed her in front of my face at the time I got there!"

"It was just a kiss, aren't you the one who walked away from her"

"She's m'girlfriend!"

"Now you are getting more talkative…are you?"

"You are a sick bastard Braginski, 'm outta 'ere"

Berwald had took his things and put them in his suitcase, as Ivan had watched in amusement, he had never seen the furious was fun to see Berwald in rage, and burnt by the fire of jealousy. How Berwald had slammed the door on his way out shut was something Ivan hadn't had tried to stole Tina away from Berwald, but no matter what he had done, he couldn't gain her affection, in fact she had pitied him as a desperate unloved man .

Their love was too strong to be had never once interfered with his courtship. It's seemed they belonged together for previous life , present life , and the next .Ivan often had seen Tina had once or twice looked forlorn at her beloved Swede, had completely ignored his sweet words. Romantic courting what so ever. Sometimes the Swede had looked back and told Tina how he loved her from the distance, she knew what he said ,she could read his lips and understood, She had cried in front of Ivan many times. Ivan had known…Tina never once loved him.

In the prom night Ivan weren't at the prom. He hid behind a tree, spied on Tina, and he had known no matter what the Swede would come for Tina, and he let that happened .Eventually, Berwald had came to Tina's door step he had knocked too many times. Tina opened the door , she wore a blue dress with a pearl necklace, she had always wished and dreamt that Berwald would came back to her .Her wish was granted, her knight in his tuxedo were waiting outside her door.

"Be my prom date?"

"Oh Berwald! I er.."

"Please?"

"I …dressed up …tonight just for you…, I was… too afraid that Ivan would… take me there, I just can't" Her tears fall as Ivan expected. It was true he was an unloved and heartless man.

"I waited for you…why did you leave me with Ivan why?"

"Tina…listen…I gave you some time to think of our relationship…,but I miss you, I love you. Anyway no matter where you are, or you are with anyone…you always be my precious Tina"

Berwald caressed Tina's blond hair wiped her tears with kisses.

"Please don't cry"

"Yes" the Finnish beauty wiped her tears with her hands, and then she saw her hands were blackening by her mascara.

"Ah I have to fix my makeup"

"" y'look great to me…although…your eyes are like panda's" Berwald said with his neutral tone

"Berwald you just don't' understand women!" Tina and Berwald got inside her house, few minutes later they were out for their prom night together. Ivan sat behind the tree, went back to his room alone.

The morning was so young, Ivan woke up to find Lian was gone, he could hear the birds were chirping. He could smell the scent of Oriental spices and herbs. He walked to his kitchen, saw the charming miss Wang ,was slicing an egg tofu in to dices. She wore his white T-shirt form yesterday, obviously she didn't know she was being observe by the blond. Ivan admired he slim vest ,porcelain legs, the way she wiped her sweat where she boiled soup. Such a great aroma such a great view, he thought.

"cute…" he thought to himself

"You awake…Dr. Bearginski? I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen"

"Nyet…Why did you call me like that last night and Bearginski?"

"Horny fatty bear? Well…" she continued stirring the soup "You are so big and tall…and yet…"

"Desperately handsome, da?"

"No… like a bear, a polar bear…Vanya" Lian chuckled, Ivan could help but smile.

"Did you call me Vanya?" he walked to her closely.

"Yes…well you nickname isn't it, what a cute nick name, I saw it on your photo with your girl friends"

"Natalia is not my girlfriend; they both are my lovely sisters Kayutsha and Natalia"

"I see…Natalia huh?"

Lian began stirring the soup again pretended not to pay too much attention to him

"Please call me Vanya again"

"Here taste it Ivan!" Lian giggled, she hand a spoonful of soup to him

Ivan opened his mouth wide, point his index finger to his mouth. Lian feed him the soup, and pinched Ivan's cheek. His Lian was grinning, teasing him.

"You chubby bear …so cute aru"

Suddenly, Lian fell down on the floor; luckily the boiling soup was still on the stove. His heart dropped, and Ivan quickly embraced his precious doll. Lian face was pale white as a sheet. How could he forgot that she wasn't feeling well of a cold, he felt so stupid.

"Vanya I feel dizzy…" Ivan lift Lian to his couch, he put her there. He turned off the stove pour the soup and feed Lian with it.

"You sure needed rest Lian…" The blond grin with his typical childish smile, Lian blushed.

After Ivan feed Lian, he took her to bed, made a phone call to the hospital; he needed 2-3 days off to be with Lian. Ivan was watched Lian lying unconscious on his bed.

Suddenly, his phone rang eight times Ivan decided not to pick it up, still admiring Lian. As the irritable noises stopped .Ivan went to check up who called him. He played the message which the caller left for him

"Beep!" a sound of his phone recorded a message.

"'ello…It's me Berwald…Are you with Lian right now?I warned you…leave Lian alone, you hear me? Berwald! Don't say things like that it's me Tina it's been a long time. Let's have dinner at Francis's just four of us Me, Berwald, you and Lian, Berwald please settled the times and date with Ivan at the hospital ok? Yes dear. Beep! End of the message"

"What goes around comes around…" Ivan feared of ghost of the past…and this is just the beginning. Did Berwald wanted to avenge him; he never wanted to know.

Oh by the way I'll be won't update anything for a while, I have to study hard for my last final exam^///^

Reviews and comments are very welcome!


End file.
